headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Emmy Kano
| type = | race = | gender = | base of operations = Tokyo, Japan | known relatives = Kenichiro Terasawa (ancestor) | status = | year of birth = 23rd century | year of death = N/A | first appearance = Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah (1991) | played by = Anna Nakagawa }} Emmy Kano was a supporting character featured in the Godzilla film franchise. Played by actress Anna Nakagawa, she was introduced in the third film in the Heisei series entitled Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah. This was the character's only known appearance in the series. Biography Emmy Kano was a young woman who hailed from the early 23rd century. She grew up in a dystopic future in which the city of Tokyo had been destroyed by a calamity that took place some two-hundred years prior. Emmy was a member of the Equal Environment Earth Union, an organization whose alleged purpose was to rebuild Tokyo. Using time travel technology, the members of the EEEU traveled back to the year 1992 to address the Prime Minister of Japan. They revealed that this was the year that Tokyo was fated to be destroyed by a monster known as Godzilla. The EEEU offered to go back further in the timestream and capture the creature in the past, at a point prior to being exposed to atomic radiation that ultimately mutated him into Godzilla. Accompanying the time traveling Futurians on this venture was writer Kenichiro Terasawa and psychic Miki Saegusa. Emmy recognized Terasawa as being her ancestor from the past. The group traveled to Lagos Island in the year 1944. Emmy brought along three biogenetically engineered animals called Dorats to help cheer the group up during their trek through the jungle. The group witnessed the Battle of Lagos Island, which pitted members of the United States Navy against the Imperial Japanese Navy. A Godzillasaurus attacked the soldiers, but was taken down in a hail of gunfire. The EEEU collected the injured animal and brought him back to the year 1992 where he was dumped into the Pacific Ocean. The Dorats however, remained behind. Exposed to radiation from the Bikini Atoll atomic tests a decade later, they mutated, fusing into a single composite entity. This three-headed creature became the modern King Ghidorah. The true purpose of the revealed itself soon after. The time travelers had lied to the Japanese Prime Minister. In the future, Godzilla did not destroy Japan as they had claimed, but rather Japan became a world dominating super-power controlling most of the Western hemisphere. It was the goal of the Equal Environment Earth Union to cripple the corrupt country by use of King Ghidorah. Since nuclear energy wasn't available to them in the 23rd century, they had to travel back in time in order to resurrect the three-headed monster. With the newly-mutated Ghidorah under their control, they sent the creature loose in the city to wreak havoc. Emmy Kano however, never realized that her colleagues had planned on destroying Japan in the past. She betrayed the EEEU and reprogrammed their resident android Android M-11 to obey her commands. The Japanese government decided that the only way to stop King Ghidorah was with Godzilla. They detonated a nuclear submarine near the area where the Godzillasaurus had been dumped and the influx of atomic radiation mutated the creature, transforming him into an even larger, and more powerful Godzilla than had been seen in the past. Godzilla and Ghidorah fought one another, but Godzilla proved victorious. While this was taking place, Emmy and Terasawa found a way to turn the tables on the traitorous time travelers. They stole their teleportation technology and took off in a small shuttle. They then turned the teleportation ray on the time travelers' space ship and teleported it into the middle of the super monster melee. Godzilla viewed the ship as a mere annoyance and promptly roasted it with a blast of atomic breath. With the Futurians and Ghidorah out of the way, Godzilla then turned his sights on Tokyo and began rampaging through the city. Emmy traveled back to the year 2204, where she knew the location of Ghidorah's remains. Using biotechnology, she resurrected the creature and outfitted him with cybernetic parts. She also installed a shuttle power pod into Ghidorah's chest-plate so that she could actually pilot the monster herself. She then arrived back in the year 1992 with the even more powerful Mecha-King Ghidorah. Godzilla and Mecha-King Ghidorah (with Emmy at the helm) began their rematch. Godzilla caused severe structural damage to Mecha-King Ghidorah's cybernetic components, forcing Emmy to take drastic measures. She released a series of grappling hooks from Ghidorah's body and entangled Godzilla. Then she took off and carried the ensnared Godzilla out to sea. Godzilla burned away the metal coils with his atomic breath and the two creatures smashed down into the ocean. However, Emmy managed to disengage the power pod and flew away to safety. Ghidorah was destroyed and Godzilla was no longer a threat to Tokyo. Emmy returned to Tokyo and explained to Terasawa that she was his descendent from the 23rd century. The two said their goodbyes and Emmy and M-11 returned to the year 2204. Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah (1991) Notes & Trivia * The character of was created by writer/director Kazuki Ōmori. See also External Links * Emmy Kano at Multiversal Omnipedia References ---- Category:Pilots